Fate by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: This a two part story of Kate and Castle. It's their love story. The first chapter is Kate's POV. The next one will be Castle's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate by believesvueo Part 1**

"_**I had high expectations It's something I could not compromise And when I saw you I wasn't ready It completely took my heart by surprise I knew that one day I'd find a love thing Now I'll never stop believing in chance…" – An **_**Emotion Away by Alanis Morrisette**

Kate's POV

If someone told her ten years ago that one day she will meet and be married to her favorite author Richard Castle, the one whose books helped her through her mother's death, she would of thought they were insane and they needed to be in a mental institution.

She had never thought in her wildest dreams that she would one day meet Richard Castle. I mean, yeah, she had met him in one of his book signings but that doesn't really count.

When she got the case about a serial killer aping the murders in his books, she knew that she would have to interview the man. She was nervous but didn't let it show. She was a detective and she had a job to do. She knew about his reputation of being a ladies man. He was on Page Six almost every week.

She recalled the first time she saw him in person at one of the book signings she attended. He was very good looking indeed but it was obvious that he was full of himself. She liked his work but the kind of man that he presented himself in public, she didn't want to know.

The first time she truly came face to face with Richard Castle, he was everything that the tabloids said about him. He was charming and definitely, a flirt. He flirted with her in the interrogation room and he truly charmed everyone including her Captain. But not her. She couldn't wait to get rid of him. But the man had connections and the next thing she knew, he was following her during the case. And when they did find the killer, she was glad that she will never again see him. She flatly turned the man down on his offer to dinner and debriefing each other. But lo and behold, the next morning, Captain Montgomery is telling her that she has a fan in Rick castle and that he will be shadowing her in his research for his next book and that she's the inspiration. As much as she hated the idea, she had no choice. The order came from the Mayor of New York.

Though Rick, as she fondly calls him now, drove her crazy in the beginning, she did however learn to tolerate him and there was no denying that they worked well together. All the cases they have worked on, they have solved. Soon, they found a rhythm. She appreciated the little things he did for her and her team. He bought them an Espresso machine and supplied them with coffee all year round. Though she hated it at first, the publicities he brought to the NYPD were a major help in restoring their reputation.

Soon, they were partners and then friends. She called him whenever they have a case and found it very strange when he was not there working the case with her. Rick became part of her team. He found it easy to get along with her boys, Lanie and Captain Montgomery.

But then Rick touched on something she told him to never touch, her mother's case. She had warned him that they were done and still, he did the one thing she asked him not to do. She didn't listen to his reasons and what he had found. He broke her trust and that was it. As painful as it was at that time to cut him off, it had to be done.

For a month, she didn't see him nor talk to him. She admits that it was a hard month not only for her but for the boys as well, She was irritated and wasn't in the best mood. And she made sure to tell them never to mention Castle's name. And none of them did.

Somehow, Rick found himself back in the precinct again and working the case with her because he was a witness. He then volunteered to go undercover in a gambling ring with the Russian mob. He put his life on the line and it was only, when she and Rick started dating that he told her the reason why he did it. He said that "he needed to impress her." She told him "he was insane and that if he ever pulled that stunt again, she will kill him herself." He came back that night after she told him the second time that they were done. He apologized to her and she knew that he was sincere. She couldn't help but give him a second chance. When she looks back now, she realized that she never once gave a man a second chance once they do her wrong but Rick was different and now she knew why.

She knows now the reason why Richard Castle had come into her life. He came because he would be the one person she needed to help her through her mother's murder. In what she thought was a random killing, they discovered three years ago that it was a murder for hire. When they found out who killed her mother, Rick was there to give her the strength she needed to get through interrogating the son of a bitch. But he played them both and she ended up taking Rick hostage and she had no choice but shoot the man. She wasn't going to let this man kill the one person who would do anything to give her the closure she needed.

Soon they were spending their free time looking for clues and interviewing friends and relatives of those also killed by Dick Rathborne. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie also lent their free time to the case. They began to put all the pieces together and what they found out shocked them all. Rathborne had been right when he said that whoever hired him was bigger that them. They discovered that before her mother's murder, she had assigned pending cases to each of her students and one of the cases involved a murder of a beautiful socialite. She was a mistress to the New York Senator, who knew too much about his illegal involvement like embezzlement, illegal gambling, human trafficking and prostitution of women from Russia. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Rick was able to get all the information and the evidences they gathered. She knew that Rick had spent a lot of money and had put his life on the line to get them. But he never once backed down. It was finally in that moment when she saw Richard Castle, for what he truly was. And she knew that she had fallen in love with him and that she would be crazy if she ever let this man get away.

It was that night after they spent the day talking to Captain Montgomery about what they have found and then turned over to the ADA all the evidences, that she told him her feelings. Years before Rick came along, she only had her strength to rely on but in the months following the trial, Rick was her rock.

After the trial, she, Rick, and Alexis took a month vacation in Europe and ended their vacation in the Bahamas for one week. They spent one month together around Europe. It felt so great not to be hounded or recognized. She loved their time together as a family. Rick knew the media frenzy that they would face after the trial, so he booked the trip for all of them, Even though, they were never named as the ones who worked on gathering the evidences against the Senator, she was put in the spotlight because one of those murdered was her mother. Having to be called in the stand and relive that night and the years she spent trying to get over the pain, took a lot of toll on her.

Rick proposed to her in the Bahamas. He had prepared a special dinner by the water and then he got down on his knee and asked her to marry them (with both Alexis and Martha looking on). Rick had asked Martha to come to the Bahamas becasue he wanted her to also be there when he asked Kate to marry him. She said yes of course. They have been married now for 6 months. And this afternoon, she just found out that they are expecting a little one.

She waited for Rick to come home. He had gone to meet with his publisher.

As soon as she heard the click of the door, she got up and ran to the door to meet him.

She almost knocked him back against the door and he chuckled.

"Did you really miss me that much, Mrs. Castle?"

"Not as much as you missed me." She teased.

"I agree. So, how did your appointment go? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect, Rick."

"You're smiling. Tell me."

"I'm pregnant Rick. We are going to have a baby. A little brother or sister for Alexis. Are you happy?"

"Oh my God, of course I am, babe. Just when I thought that you couldn't possibly make me any happier than I already am, this is, wow. How far along are we?"

"Amazing?"

"You're amazing."

"So are you, you know. We are about four weeks along. I love you Rick. You have made me so happy."

"I love you too Kate. You make me happy everyday, you know. Now let's think of ways how celebrate this little bun in the oven."

"Oh, take me to paradise, Rick."

"Yes, Mrs. Castle."

He lifted her up and took her upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note: I will post Castle's POV either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. So please hit that green button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate by believesvueo Part 2**

**Castle's POV**

"_**I think about you all the time You color up my life I've gotta have you by my side To wake up with the sunrise. Shaping up my heart for all the love ill be giving to you I knew it from the start the starring role for my movie way you.  
I knew it was you. … - **_**Hey Katie by Josh Kelly**

Making love to Kate always feels like a brand new experience even more so tonight. She just told me that she and I are having a baby; a baby brother or sister for Alexis. I know Alexis would be thrilled. So far, in my life, two things have happened that brought me joys that no money could ever buy. The first was when Alexis was born. The second, was when Kate and I got married. And now, the third is when this little bundle of joy is born. I don't think I could ever ask for a better life than what I have now. To some, if I say that my life is perfect, they would think I'm lying but honest to goodness truth, it truly is that. Meeting Kate changed my life.

As I stare at her sleeping form, I don't think I've ever seen her more beautiful than when she's asleep in my arms after we make love. She never fails to take my breath away.

The journey they took to get to where they are now is what makes this moment even more special. The night I met Kate was at my book launch. I had just killed off my most famous character, Derrick Storm because I was bored out of wits and I had lost inspiration to write anymore books about him. Since finishing the book, I had not written a single word. I was lost. To the people outside, I was a man who had everything: fame, money, and women at my disposal. Only my beautiful daughter Alexis and my mother knew the truth. For the first time in my life, writing was boring to me. I sat around the house doing nothing prior to the book launch. Gina, my ex-wife and publicist was calling me non-stop and Paula, my agent, was calling me about my Publisher threatening to drop me if I don't give them a definite answer about a new book I am working on. It didn't help that my mother had moved in with Alexis and I and she's blabbing to my ex-wife No.2 Gina what I do all day. Nothing.

Then, I heard a voice that night calling my name "Mr. Castle" and I turned around thinking that it was just another female fan asking me to write on her chest. Instead, I see these gorgeous green eyes and a badge in her hand. She said her name was Detective Kate Beckett.

On the way to the station, I kept stealing glances at her. I could not stop looking at her. I have seen many beautiful women before and well, most of them are so vain, But her, it was obvious that she wanted to be taken seriously so she wore very little make up and dressed in slacks and long sleeve shirts. Nothing too tight so that people don't focus on her figure. But any man will notice how attractive she is. So I tried to put on the charms that I normally use with the ladies, but boy, she didn't buy it for a minute. For the first time in my life, I realized that I have to work very hard to capture her attention.

I worked my way into the case. Having connections especially the Mayor of New York City as your poker buddy really helps. After the case was over, I tried again to use my charm but she turned me down flat and pretty much challenged me that I have no idea and I will never know how good it would be with her. I'm Richard Castle and I never back down from a challenge. So when I came home that day, I called Bob, the Mayor of NYC and told him that I have found my new inspiration and I would need to shadow her for my book. And that inspiration is Detective Katherine Beckett.

When I came into the station the very next day, to say that Kate Beckett was mad or pissed is an understatement. She was livid. But she had no choice but let me shadow her.

There are so many things I learned about her those first few months and all those things, made me fall in love with her. She was compassionate, dedicated and so strong. I have never seen these traits in any of the women I had met before. She also didn't take crap from me. Any advances I tried to make on her, she deflected.

When she told me about what happened to her mother, I wanted to be the one to help her catch the bastard. I wanted to be her hero. But it backfired. I know that I promised her to never touch her mother's case but I just couldn't help myself. The sadness I saw in those beautiful eyes of her when she talked about her mother, it made me want to be that man to take all the pain away. Instead, I was the one who brought it all back.

My world came crumbling town when she told me that day at the hospital that we were done. She didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I respected her wishes and didn't try to contact her until a little over a month later, I was back in the precinct for a photo shoot for the book "Heat Wave." She let me work this case with her and I knew this was my chance and I will prove to her at whatever cost. So I went undercover and in the end, it was her who rescued me. She said to me for the second time, that we were done and I came home that night, writing. The pain I felt led me to write. But I'm stubborn and again, I tried. I went back to the precinct and apologized. I remember that it was the one thing that I had not done. No matter what I had found out about her mother's case, the bottomline was, I violated her trust and trust is what she values the most. She forgave me that night.

Slowly, we rebuilt the friendship that we had. We were back to bickering and working cases together.

Then Dick Coonan happened. The damn bastard was hired to kill her mother. But to save me, she had to kill him. And the truth that she had waited for so long was buried with him in hell. I went home that day after being checked out by the paramedics. I did a lot of thinking and I decided, that I overstepped and as painful as it was, I will need to stop shadowing her. So I came to the station that night, with so much food in hand, as a peace offering.

I apologized for overstepping and that I am done shadowing her. She looked at me straight in the eye and told me that none of it was my fault and that if it wasn't for me, she never would have known that someone more powerful that us had put a hit on her mother. And she told me that she wanted me with her when we finally catch this son of a bitch. And she admitted, but of course, it wouldn't be Kate if she didn't do it with a threat, that she liked having me around.

That night was a turning point for us. I promised myself that night, I would do everything in my power to get the bastard who had her mother murdered. I knew how much it took for Kate to tell me that she needed me and she trusted me completely, so if I can help it, I will never do anything to lose that trust again.

The next few months, Kate and I worked on putting the pieces together. I used the resources not caring that it could cost me my life and how much money it would cost. Kate would have none of it but I assured her that I have contacts. And these contacts I have never asked me for much since I have known them for a long time. To them, they were just doing favors for a good friend.

I'd like to believe that Kate's mother was our guardian angel. Working together on her mother's case brought Kate and I even closer. There were times when it got really rough for Kate emotionally and she was always good at hiding her pain. I told her that it was okay to lash out, to cry and to get angry. Nothing she does will ever make me run away from her. I told her that even if I tried to walk away, I never could because I am here to stay. She told me that she had fallen in love with me. And that she would be the stupidest woman if she let a man like me walk away from her. It was that night that I first kissed her. I can't remember ever tasting anything sweeter. Her lips were always what I imagined, soft. It wasn't too long after that night, that she and I made love. No words could ever describe what I felt that night. The dance was as old as time but the feeling so new to me. It was heaven. It was nirvana.

I felt her body stir and I held her tighter.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 7 o'clock. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. I'm eating for two now, you know. Rick, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Well, I really don't mind if we have a girl. But you know, I'm already outnumbered in this house, so it would be nice to have a little Rick Castle running around."

"Well, if we have a girl, we can always try for a boy next time."

"True. But you know I don't know how I will survive if this baby is a girl, and then she starts dating. You saw how freaked out I was with Alexis. Can you imagine if our daughter looked like you? I think I will keep her locked in the house until she's 30!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, Alexis and mother are home. I hope they brought food."

"Should we tell them the good news?"

"Yes, we shall, Mrs. Castle. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, you have but I don't get tired of hearing it. Tell me again."

"I love you Mrs. Katherine Beckett Castle."

"And I love you, Richard Castle."

**Leaving reviews are always appreciated and put a smile on my face:)**


End file.
